The little mermaid 3: Melody's daughters
by PrincessCricket
Summary: This is a story about Melody's daughters, all six of them! How they all grew up, dealt with being part human, and fell in love! Please read and review!


In the three years since the Great War ended everything has changed. We have all grown in ways we never thought we could. We are working to rebuild the relationships between the kingdoms of the sea and with every passing day we grow closer to our goal. My sisters and I have been through it all together, we have always been there for each other, even when things were impossible. But I'm getting ahead of myself, let's go back to the beginning I'll explain everything…….

"Help someone come quickly!" The voice rang through the palace waking everyone. Heads peaked out of the doorways and sleepy merfolk came swimming from all directions. "What's going on?" The King asked frantically. "It's time!" The merman replied. This declaration sent everyone into a frenzy. "Where is the midwife?" The King asked. His booming voice silenced all the chatter. "Here I am!" An elderly mermaid called as she hurried towards the doorway where everyone had gathered. "Everything's fine!" The midwife said as she hurried to the door and slammed it behind her. Everyone gathered around to try and hear what was going on.

From inside the room cries of pain could be heard. This worried everyone but the midwife had assured them that everything would be fine. The cries of pain continued for some time and then everything was silent. Everyone waited not daring to breath. Suddenly they heard a cry from inside the room. Everyone began to chatter excitedly. They were about to knock on the door when it opened and the midwife poked her head out. "My Lord?" She beckoned the merman to enter. He took a deep breath and swam through the door.

Once inside his eyes locked on the one thing he had been waiting to see. His beautiful wife lay on the bed and although she was exhausted from the hours of labor she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Jeremy." She sighed as she motioned with her hand for him to come closer. He quickly swam to her side and held her hand. She held a bundle wrapped in blankets and as he looked down she lifted the blanket so he could see his new baby's face. "Congratulations My Lord, the midwife said happily, you have a daughter!" Jeremy had barely heard her! He was staring at his beautiful girl. "Melody, he said after a moment, she's so beautiful!" Melody nodded in agreement and kissed her baby on the forehead. "She is isn't she?" Melody replied smiling. "There's someone who wants to meet you!" she said speaking to her baby. She handed the child to Jeremy who couldn't take his eyes off of her. He seemed a little uncertain at first. He hadn't held a baby before, but after a moment he was fine. The baby moved around a little and then settled in her father's arms. "What shall we name her?" Jeremy asked. Melody thought for a moment, and then it hit her. "Adriana!" Melody replied. Jeremy looked into his little girls face. "Adriana." He whispered. The little girl opened her eyes and looked at her father. "It's perfect!" He said happily. "Welcome to the world Adriana."

A Year and a half passed and one early morning Jeremy found himself in the exact same situation. The only thing different about it was that Adriana was there with him. She had grown so much! She was just learning how to swim for herself and as they sat there waiting she was itching for her father to let her swim around. He decided maybe it would keep her busy so he let her try. She moved her red fins back and forth and it seemed that she was finally starting to get the hang of it. Suddenly there was a loud cry of pain from inside the room! Adriana began to cry and hurried to her father. He hugged her tight and tried to calm her down. She finally settled down and rested comfortably in her father's arms. She was almost asleep when she heard a baby's cry. "Baby?" She asked her father pointing at the door. Jeremy smiled. "Yes baby is here." "See baby!" Adriana cried. "Soon, Jeremy replied, very soon." Just then the midwife opened the door and motioned for them to come in.

Adriana could hardly contain her excitement! "See baby!" She told the midwife as she was carried into the room. But to Jeremy's surprise melody was holding not one but two babies! The midwife was now also holding a baby! "Three?" Jeremy asked so shocked it was all he could say. Melody laughed. "Can you believe it?" She asked. "I knew I was carrying more than one but this was a complete surprise!" Jeremy stood there for a moment and then smiled and began to laugh. "Baby, baby, baby!" Adriana exclaimed as she pointed to each of her siblings. The midwife smiled. "Three more girls, she said, mercy!" Melody and Jeremy both looked at each other and then laughed again. "Four girls!" Melody said. Jeremy smiled as he looked at his family, he couldn't have imagined a better one!

Two years later the four sisters were playing in the royal nursery with some of the other royal children. Adriana was showing the triplets how to spin around and make bubbles go everywhere. The triplets who were almost three laughed as they tried to follow their big sisters example. Catalina, Marianna and Aletta were always trying to be exactly like their big sister. Suddenly the nursery door burst open and the girl's aunts Arista and Adela hurried over to where they were playing. "Come on girls, Arista exclaimed, time to meet your new brother!" "Arista I told you it's going to be a girl!" Adela said. "It's got to be a boy!" Arista argued. "When my first boy was born I was sick all the time! Just like Melody was." "So?" Adela replied. "Twins can make you sick too! When I was carrying my twins I was constantly sick! I'll bet its twin girls!" "It's a boy Adela." Arista scoffed. "It's a bet!" Adela shot back.

The four sisters had absolutely no idea what their aunts were arguing about. But they knew it had something to do with the new baby. As soon as they got to their mothers room Adriana swam as quickly as she could to her mother's side. She wanted to be the first to see the baby. Adela and Arista gasped as they entered the room. There cradled in melody's arms were two little bundles wrapped in pink blankets! "Told you so." Adela said happily.

~Authors notes~

Hello everyone! This story is something new I am working on, it was an idea that BellaVision sent me a few weeks ago. She asked if I could write a story in which Melody married that cute merboy she met when she first went to Atlantica. She came up with many of the names and all of the daughter's names and looks. This is a work in progress so bare with me on the updates! Sometimes writers block gets the best of you! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
